the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Photok
Photok (G2)- 'Is the Av-matoran god of orange and grey, and leader of the communist/Photokommunist paradise known as U.S.S.S.P.R. After Solek lost his consciousness, Photok and Tanma took over the gigaverse, but eventually Tanma conquered most of the gigaverse, which made Photok and his followers go to the outskirts of the gigaverse. 'History Just like the other Av-Matoran Gods, Photok was born as a giant cloud of orange and grey, that evovled from a uncontrollable beast of orange and grey, to an Av-Matoran God. Before the defeat of Mesonak, Photok and Tanma created Karzahni in order to stop Mesonak from destroying the gigaverse. After recreating some parts of the gigaverse with his brother Tanma, Tanma proposed the idea of giving living beings of the gigaverse their own sovereignty. They also agreed to not create weapons of mass destruction, and they decided also to separate from each other, in order to not risk a giant cosmic battle between the two (eventhough Photok wanted to reunite). Through many millions of years later Photok saw the endless suffering the many wars caused in the gigaverse, so he decided to intervene. He also noticed the rich people exploiting the labour of both the workers and the poor, so he decided to create a new utopian system called "Photokommunism" (a.k.a communism). This system would be a state-less, money-less and class-less commune-like society. Although the citizens of The Photokian Empire/USPR did praise Photok, Photok himself decided he wanted be more of an wise father, uncle or protector of the Photokian Empire (i.e creating the military), and not a cosmic dictator. Photok himself believed Photokommunism fulfilled the basic virtues of the three virtues. Meanwhile Tanma found the Mask of Evil Lime Green. The mask corrupted Tanma, and he then started to believe Solek were the one who was responsible for Mesonak's downfall, and his Solekians were the reason for the gigaverse's downfall. He thought the united Av-matoran society would be a tool by Solek, so he and Photok could cease the individuality of all living beings, and use them as their mindless slaves. He also believed Solek or his Solekians created the Tablet of Av-Theism as a tool to fool people into creating the Av-Theist society. Tanma decided it was his duty to end the Solekian and Photokian influences of the gigaverse, so the gigaverse could once again be free from Av-matoran intervention. Tanma angered by Photok intervening and creating his own Photokommunist empire (which he thought was a prototype of the Av-Theist society), Photok told him he could own a portion of the gigaverse, but Tanma rejected his offer, and decided to create his own army in order to stop Photok and the Solekians. This caused the war known as Gigaverse War I (GW I). In the beginning the Photokians and Solekians were doing pretty well, untill Tanma found the Meso bot, which almost completely destroyed the Solekians and forced Photok and his Photokians to escape to outskirts of the gigaverse. Before the coming of the Heroes of Prophecy, Photok would constantly be defending his empire from The Tanmanian Empire. However it is rumored Photok secretly disguised himself as Tanmanians, and started several Socialist and Photokommunist revolutions to overthrow The Tanmanian Empire (i.e Earth). He also adopted Mediscout/Medirak as his son. When the Heroes of Prophecy arrived, Photok secretly protected them from forces that could ultimately kill, but still let them fight powerful enemies, in order to be prepared to fight extremely powerful enemies in the future, since he speculated a possible scenario of the Av-Matoran Gods dying or losing their consciousness. Photok first showed himself to the heroes when they were fighting the Tanmezoki, in which he fused himself with the United being, and finally got to see Solek after so many billions of years. In the later chapters of G2, Photok has even directly communicated with the chosen ones. Personality and Abilities Photok is the embodiment of Orange, with the mix of grey. The orange colors of Photok, makes him a strong believer of unity, compassion, equality, justice and love. He is also known to be a great wise, strong and joyful comrade, who is friends with all of his followers and allies. Just like his brother Solek, he is also known to be very creative. Photok was also known to take big risks and perform large stunts. Photok is a very strong Av-Matoran God, and is able to defeat almost anything. Only Tanma, Mesonak (pre-reincarnated) and Solek has a chance of defeating him. Photok is also able to create and control and orange and grey things with 100 % control. He is also famous for being the best dancer in the gigaverse (especially at Cossack dancing, which is even more impressive considering the size of Photok's legs). The main weapons of Photok are his two swords of "Rush B". Gallery: ' Photok and Mediscout.jpg|Photok and his adoptive son Mediscout/Medirak Photok Stalin.jpg|A propaganda poster of Photok Stalin in USPR/Soviet Photokia Photok Mushroom Cloud.jpg|Photok standing behind a mushroom cloud When Photok is Just Right.png|When the distrubution of the wealth is just right... Photok_in_1937.jpg|Photok doing his awesome cossack dance. Vladimir Photok riding a bear.jpg|Photok taking a ride on one of his bears ' Category:G2 Category:Av-matoran Category:Figures of the Solekian religion Category:☭ Category:Solekian History